With You
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Shannon ask's Amy out for Valentine's Day but when he finds it out that its going to more work than he bargined for he decides to change his mind and go out with another wwe diva, leaving Amy alone on Valentine's Day. Read the story to find out more.


Author's Note: I attempted to write a response to a fic challenge on livejournal. I thought would share it with all of you. Here is the full detail on challenge if you are all interested: http://community. With You (1/2)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Rating: R (For Language)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

**Chapter 1**

"Yo Matt, I need some help with something" said Shannon.

"Oh yeah, what kind of help do you need" replied Matt.

"I need help on doing some special for Amy on Valentine's Day" said Shannon.

"Dude I don't know how to help you out with that. I am not that good in the romance department" replied Matt.

"Come on dude, this means a lot to me and your really close to Amy. So I thought that maybe you could give me some pointers on how to romance the girl on Valentine's Day" said Shannon.

"Shannon, I have no idea how to romance the girl. Maybe you should ask Jeff or John on how to romance a girl. They are better at it than I am" replied Matt.

"Come on dude, there has to be something that you can give me" said Shannon.

"Alright dude, I will help you out as best I can" replied Matt.

"Thanks dude, so let's get going. I am running out of time here" said Shannon.

"Alright, step 1: Take pride in your appearance. Realize you only have one chance to make a good first impression" said Matt.

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that" asked Shannon.

"Dude, you present yourself neatly and not act like a smart ass. If step 1 is too complicated for you then maybe you should try writing her a poem or a little love note explaining how you feel for her. I think you will be better off doing that instead of what I am telling you to do" said Matt.

"I will keep that in mind Matt, please continue with the next step or steps" replied Shannon.

"Step 2: Appeal to all her senses through your sensuous voice, fragrance, clothing and appearance" said Matt.

"Alright I am getting all of this. I am running all of this through my head" replied Shannon.

"That's good Shannon because I am only explaining this once and only once. I am not going to explain it again. This is the only time, you got me Shannon" said Matt.

"Yes dude, I got you" replied Shannon.

"Step 3: Give her a reason to think about you. Wear a masculine fragrance that haunts her memory, tasteful clothes that she yearns to touch and a smile that she can't get out of her mind" said Matt.

"Step 3 doesn't seem to be all that hard" replied Shannon.

"Dude, it might be complicated for you" said Matt.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Matt" replied Shannon.

"Alright moving right along with step 4: Flirt with her by sending silent signals of your interest through subtle body language" said Matt.

"I have no problem flirting" replied Shannon.

"Dude, I am not talking about flirting with your dick" said Matt.

"Oh, well what kind of flirting are you talking about then" asked Shannon.

"I am talking about flirting by using words, like being all romantic and such you idiot" replied Matt.

"Oh okay, I shouldn't have a problem with that" said Shannon.

"Yeah we will see about that at the end of night, now wont we" replied Matt.

"Alright, alright, enough with this little chit chat continue on with the next step please" said Shannon.

"Alright dude, gees lighten up Shannon. Step 5: Treat her like she's the center of your world. Focus your full attention on her and block out distractions" replied Matt.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of steps to wooing a girl on Valentine's Day" said Shannon.

"Dude if you don't want to woo Amy, then I will. I will be more than happy to do it for you Shannon" said Matt.

"Hell no, I am going to win over Amy tonight and if I don't then you can have her but for right now, focus on the task at hand" replied Shannon.

"Alright, step 6: Listen intently to what she has to say, and respond with respect for her opinions' said Matt.

"That doesn't seem all that hard to follow" replied Shannon.

"Shannon, sometimes you can be such an idiot and I always wonder how you score with girls" asked Matt.

"Dude, don't be jealous because I get all ladies while you get none. Now let's go, I am running out of time. Amy is going to know something is up when she sees the both us together" replied Shannon.

"Step 7: Ask about her interests, her work and her hobbies. Pay attention to the details" said Matt.

"I am not going to base our entire conversation about wrestling tonight during dinner" replied Shannon.

"Amy has other interest's you know" said Matt.

"Well, I will worry about that when the time comes" said Shannon.

"Step 8: Be honest and sincere. Keep your promises. Call if you say you're going to call. Show up at the time you say you're going to arrive. Don't make idle promises that you have no intention of keeping" replied Matt.

"Wow, I am going to have a hard time remembering all of this" said Shannon.

"I think maybe you should go out with someone like Torrie or Victoria instead of Amy. At least you won't have to worry about playing Mr. Gentleman with those 2 ladies" replied Matt.

"Yeah this is true Matt but how would I break the news to Amy. I mean, it is Valentine's Day and all" said Shannon.

"Well, I could be your filler since you aren't really interested in Amy anyways. I mean you are only going out with her is so you can fuck her and call it night" replied Matt.

"Dude, that is so not cool of you to think like that at all. I can't believe you only think of me as a player who plays's woman to get into bed with me. That hurts buddy" said Shannon.

"Well it's the truth, so do you want to hear the other steps or have you changed your mind and decided to go after Torrie or Victoria for the night" asked Matt.

"Yeah I want to hear the remained of the steps. I will make my decision after that" replied Shannon.

"Here are the remaining steps: Let her know you're different from other men. Emphasize your originality through your personality, intelligence and behavior. Don't pretend you're anyone other than yourself; Refrain from boasting, particularly about your past triumphs with other women and last but not least, leave a little something to the imagination. Don't bare all or tell all immediately. An air of mystery can be provocative and appealing to a woman" replied Matt.

"I am sorry I made you waste your time with all these steps Matt. I am not going to go through with this date. I rather take a girl to a cheap date and bring her back to my house and fuck her and call it night" said Shannon.

"Shannon you're an asshole and I have no idea how you got Amy to agree with a date with you on Valentine's Day. How are you going to break the news to Amy" asked Matt.

"I'm not, your going to break it to her" said Shannon.

"WHAT" replied Matt?

"You heard me, your going to call my date off with Amy. Tell her something came up and that I had some important wrestling meeting to go to" said Shannon.

"Shannon you're an asshole" replied Matt.

"Yeah I know, you tell me all the time I play a girl that you like" said Shannon.

"Alright, well looks like I get to give Amy a valentine's day like she never had before" replied Matt.

"Yup that you do and I hope its worth your wild Matt" said Shannon.

"Dude, just get the hell out of hear so I can work my magic and figure out how to tell Amy that you bailed on her because you want to go fuck Torrie or Victoria this evening" replied Matt.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, don't be jealous because I am going to be getting some TLC this evening while you aren't" said Shannon.

"Yeah, yeah, we will see dude, we will just see" answered Matt.

"Alright, Matt I am out of here because Amy will be here in a few moments and I got see if Torrie or Victoria wants to go out tonight" replied Shannon.

"Alright dude, later and good luck" said Matt.

"I don't need luck like you do" answered Shannon.

"Ha, ha, and with that being said, get the hell out of here" replied Matt and he pushed Shannon out of the door.

Shall I Continue?

Loved It/Hated It?

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


End file.
